Open Destiny
by ThunderCatWrar
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story. It's very lemony. It will probably only be a one shot unless people really like it. It's basically about Jacob and Leah after Breaking Dawn. I don't own these characters or anything. It's all Stephanie Meyers's, I just expanded on a few ideas.


She caressed his muscles as he leaned over her. "Jacob we shouldn't be doing this." He kissed her neck.

"Doing what? I'm not doing anything." He grinned innocently back at her then continued to trail his lips across her skin. Leah sat up on the bed.

"Jacob," she sighed "I'm serious. You're in a relationship with Renessme, but every night you come here to me. Even if she is young, she isn't stupid, besides how are you keeping us from Edward and Bella?"

"I don't think about you when they are around and even if Nessie suspected anything she would understand." Jacob moved in to kiss her again. She pushed his naked chest away.

"What do you mean you don't think about me?"

"Lee Lee you know I didn't mean it like that. I just try hard to keep what we do between us so….."

"You mean so your future in-laws won't be the wiser. What happens when Renessme is old enough to do this with you? Where will that leave me?" Jacob rolled off the bed and picked up his pants.

"Leah I don't want to do this now." He picked up his shirt and started to dress. "Why does it always turn into something with you?" Leah slid out of the bed unashamed of her nakedness.

"No Jacob you can't keep running from this." She walked around the bed and got in his face. "What about me? What happens when you can hold her like you hold me?" Jacob pulled her closer wrapping an arm around her waist and grabbing a fistful of her short cropped hair.

"Did you mean like this?" He trailed kisses across he throat

"N...N...No I didn't mmm mean that?"

"Well then you must have meant like this." He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her against the wall.

"But we are supposed to be talking Jake." Leah moaned. She could feel Jacobs bulge through his jeans. His impressive size was distracting her.

"Shhh Lee, no more talking now. I want you."

"No but…" Jacob turned and tossed her on the bed. She heard a crack as she landed. Jacob quickly stripped down and followed her down on the bed. He attacked her lips with his, roughly. "I said I wanted you." He spread her legs apart with his and felt between her legs. She was wet. Not only could he feel it, but he could smell it. It drove him even wilder with desire. He rubbed her clit with his thumb and plunged into her pussy with his middle and ring finger. "Oh Jake." She gasped and threw her head back. Jacob took the opportunity to rain kisses on her face, throat then breast. He focused on her nipples making them hard little peaks, rolling his tongue around his them.

"Jake" she groaned again and grabbed the back of his head holding him closer to her breast. She came riding his fingers. He removed his head from her breast, then his fingers from inside of her. Jacob held them up so she could see then he put them in his mouth sucking the wetness off. He grinned at her.

"Wanna taste?" She smiled at him seductively "Of course" He slid them into her mouth slowly. Leah savored her own flavor. While she was sucking his fingers Jacob slid his member into her wetness. She moaned around his fingers. "Yes Lee." He groaned and withdrew his fingers from her mouth. When Jacob was fully in her he wrapped her legs around his waist, used his arm to hold himself up while leaning his forehead against hers. Jacob started to thrust in and out of her deeply while running a hand up and down her thigh and side.

"Jaaake" She groaned he drove in harder and deeper. Leah always enjoyed how Jacob filled her up. It was always like he fit just right. Jacob wrapped an arm around Leah's waist and rolled them over, so she was on top. She rolled her hips making him gasp aloud. "Damn Lee." He moved his hands over her firm ass then her hips then finally reaching her breast. Pinching and squeezing her nipples, making her clench around his member. Leah rose onto her heels and started to bounce on his dick. She heard another crack, but paid it no attention. "Argh Jake you feel so good."

"Yes Lee, You feel good too."

"Jake Jake Jake Jake." She kept repeating his name over and over again.

"Yes Lee. What is it?"

"I… I love you." She came on his dick almost falling if not for him holding her up.

"Damnit Leah." Jacob said in a soft groan. His release following hers, filling her up with his juices. They never used protection, seeing that Leah hadn't had a period since she started changing, she wasn't worried about getting pregnant. She rolled off of him to lay by his side. Jacob wrapped his arms around her.

"Jake", she said sleepily, "I Think we cracked my bedframe again."

"Don't worry Lee I'll buy you a new one now sleep."


End file.
